Package substrates for microelectronic devices may comprise a relatively high density of conductive features (such as, for example, a very fine solder bump pitch) as compared with lower density substrates, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), for example. Consequently, costs may be higher for package substrate fabrication than for those boards/substrates which possess less dense conductive feature dimensions.